


Someone Special

by GlitzyGirl26



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossick, BrickXBlossom, Enjoy!, F/M, Kisses, Lot's of Love, Love at First Sight, Old Work, PPG - Freeform, REPOSTED STORY, RRB, Rowdyruff Boys - Freeform, Special gifts, The Powerpuff Girls, The Reds being dorks, Valentine Special, XD, and yeah, hope you like it! XD, i hope you, now i'm just spouting random stuff soooo, ppgxrrb, reds, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitzyGirl26/pseuds/GlitzyGirl26
Summary: It seems that Blossom's Prince Charming will never come! All the while, her sister and best friend continue to lift her hopes and then sink it down again after every failed attempt at matchmaking her up with some loser, until the most eye-catching person ever walks in one day. Is this finally her knight in shining armor? Or another one of those idiots the world unfortunately has too much of?
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Someone Special

Blossom drummed lazily on the counter of the cashier she was working at as she watched all the busy shoppers finish all their last-minute shopping and chocolate-buying before the holiday.

She glanced over couples picking sweetheart presents together and occasional people running for the chocolate shop across the mall and sighed.

Her own Prince Charming was still yet to be found.

Blossom looked over at the clock, ticking away. Her shift at the small shop was almost over anyway.

Her friend, Robin, who also worked there with her, hummed a happy little tune as she buzzed around Blossom, tending to things here and there.

"Don't worry, Bloss," she said, "Your prince in shining armor is bound to come soon."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you and Bubbles aren't exactly the best at playing matchmaker," she muttered dryly as Robin pulled an offended face, "You lost your charm three boys ago."

Robin scoffed. "Well, _excuse_ me for thinking those idiots would fall for you," she retaliated, "You are so pretty a boy has to be _crazy_ to not think your perfect."

"Uh-huh," Blossom muttered, nodding along sarcastically.

"Besides," Robin continued, "Your pink eyes may not be common but they're _gorgeous._ You're quite capable of swooning boys to their feet with your charm, little lady."

Blossom blinked at her with a bored expression. "Yeah," she said flatly, "You've told me so after _every_ failed attempt at matchmaking me up with some idiot."

"Well, those idiots aside," Robin retorted, "You're still as pretty as ever. Why couldn't I have eyes or hair like you or your sisters?"

Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"You have the prettiest pink eyes I've ever seen, Bubbles is just a _godsend_ with her baby blue orbs and golden hair, and your sister Buttercup is beautiful whether she likes to admit it or not," he brunette ranted, "But me? I get stuck with plain brown hair and the _dull_ blue eyes. Like, I get not everyone can have blue eyes, but Bubbles also has eyes like that and hers ain't dull or boring or anything. Her eyes _shine_. I swear there's even sometimes _glitter_ to it!"

Blossom briefly thought about her own eyes. They were naturally a soft pink, sometimes rose-colored, and they'd been that way ever since birth. Some people may have deemed them abnormal when she was younger, but as she grew older no one doubted they would be the prettiest things ever and that she would be grow up to be a gorgeous girl.

"Nope, just some weird freak with abnormal pink eyes," she muttered sarcastically.

Robin playfully punched her arm. "You are not!" she protested with a smile.

Blossom quirked her mouth upwards amusingly. No matter how crazy Robin seemed with matchmaking her up with her Prince Charming, she would always still find a way to get her to smile.

"Yeah, ok, Robin. Whatever you say," Blossom answered with a roll of her eyes, but she smiled at her friend anyway.

Robin put her arms around her friend's shoulder and grinned. "Just you wait. It's only a matter of time before you knight-in-shining-armor shows up!" she assured her cheerfully, before crying out when a customer came, "Ooh! Customer! Gotta bolt!"

Blossom blinked.

"There can't be two cashiers at once!' she heard Robin holler.

"Uhhh...o-kayy," she muttered unconvincingly, sending her friend a weird look before turning to the customer. "Hi! How can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

The man blinked, and the first thing Blossom noticed was his _eyes._

They were a striking _red._

_..._ She'd never seen anything like it in her life, and god would she be lying if she said they didn't make the man look more handsome.

If this wasn't her Prince Charming, she didn't know who was.

The man offered a polite smile as he spoke, "Well, I need a gift for someone really special to me. And your shop looks, well, pretty promising," he explained briefly.

Blossom stood frozen for about ten seconds, simply replaying his brief words he uttered over and over again in her head.

His _voice._

God, his voice...so deep...she could die.

When the man shifted awkwardly in front of her after getting no response, bringing back down to earth, Blossom blinked rapidly, fluttering her lashes quickly in the process as her mouth dropped slightly and she blushed out of embarrassment before smiling sheepishly at him when she remembered what he'd been saying.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I was a little distracted," Blossom apologized quickly, "Of course. Right this way. We've just gotten brand new inventory a couple days ago. Wouldn't you like to see it?"

As Blossom came out from her post behind the cashier counter, Robin immediately took her place. "I'll handle it," she said, before whispering by her ear, "You go get the man."

And then she flashed her a quick wink which made Blossom blush even more.

"He is not-" she tried to save face but Robin just laughed and pushed her out. "Now shoo!" she said. Blossom scowled at her.

The man started to follow her as she led him towards the side of the shop. "It needs to be special," he reminded again, which made Blossom slightly falter.

_Gifting someone special, huh? s_ he thought sadly, _Guess that means he's taken._

The man then beamed at her, and she quickly averted her gaze.

_Or not...?_

Err, anyone could hold a special place to someone's heart, so maybe, he was gifting his mom or something...?

It was possible.

"Um, excuse me?" the red-eyed man spoke up, "Uh, Miss?"

Blossom blinked at him blankly. "Huh?...Oh! Sorry, I really don't know why I'm so distracted today," she apologized.

_Though I might have an inkling,_ she added in her head, glancing at him.

Blossom shook her head, trying to clear her head as she led the man to the new merch.

"Err...here we are," she mumbled, "We've got some of the latest clothes of the season, small souvenirs and such, and a couple of other tidbits you may find interesting. Overall, I just think this store is the place if you're looking for something not _too_ fancy but small and meaningful nevertheless."

The man nodded. "I think I agree. It's quite cozy in here," he remarked, looking around. "Well, I need something small but special, so um, uh, Bloss..-om?" Is that what it is?" he asked, peering at Blossom nametag pinned to her shirt.

When the girl nodded, he smiled pleasantly.

"Well, nice to meet you, Blossom. My name is Brick," he introduced.

_Brick,_ Blossom thought, instantly flitting her gaze up to his red orbs.

"Matches my eyes, doesn't it?" said Brick when he noticed her staring, "Honestly, that's how I even got the name."

Blossom managed a polite laugh as she smiled.

"I see. I don't know why I was named 'Blossom' though," she said, "I certainly don't think it matches my eyes."

Brick then glanced at her, really looking into her eyes.

"You have pretty eyes," he murmured, "They remind me of cherry blossoms."

Blossom blushed. "Oh uh, err..thanks?" she offered meekly.

Brick cleared his throat. "Ahem, I mean, I honestly haven't seen many of those growing up," he told her.

Blossom felt heat rise to her cheeks at his comment. "W-Well, I'm pretty sure they're not common," she stuttered, looking away, "I was called abnormal a couple times when I was small."

"Well, if any of your childhood bullies grew up to see you today, they'd swallow it back," Brick retorted, gently rolling his eyes as a smile played about his mouth, "I've honestly never seen a girl prettier than you before."

Blossom blushed, and Brick's eyes widened as he realized what he'd accidentally blurted.

"Oh! Uhh, s-sorry, I didn't meant to..erm," he apologized meekly, before clearing his throat, "Ahem, anyways, kids called me a demon when I was younger. The freak with red eyes."

"What? Really?" Blossom asked, "Well, you certainly aren't any demon now."

Brick smirked. "And don't I know it. Them people are eating back their words whenever I rub it in their face."

Blossom smiled, watching him chuckle. He was so easy and comfortable to be around. Not like any of the other boys Robin and Bubbles had set her up with.

"So, you were looking for?" Blossom asked afterwards.

"Something special," Brick answered bluntly, before both of them laughed at his silliness.

"Ok, I get special, but like, special _what_?" Blossom prompted while grinning.

Brick gave her a lopsided grin. "I dunno, quite frankly. I believe you're the one who works here," he answered.

Blossom giggled. He watched her giggle.

"But seriously, I don't know," Brick answered, "Maybe a ring or necklace or something?"

"Oh, so it's for a _lady_ someone?" Blossom asked teasingly.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. Who'd you _think_ I was gifting? My great _grandfather_ or something?"

Blossom couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't her fault. The man proved to be hilarious when he wasn't putting up the gentleman act.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh," she chortled, "But you're just too f-funny!"

Brick grinned.

"Ok, so let's see," said Blossom after her laughter subsided, "You could gift her some of these nice earrings."

She held up said earrings.

"Or maybe some charm bracelet with her birthstone? Those are pretty popular and sweet nowadays," Blossom suggested.

Brick's mind was elsewhere. "What sort of print do you like on your attire or such?" he suddenly asked instead.

"Oh, what?" Blossom asked, surprised.

"Patterns? Colors?" Brick prompted.

"Oh! Oh, well, I like floral designs, I guess, and sometimes bold colors look nice, too," the girl listed briefly, "Something with sparkles, or glittery. The type."

Brick nodded solemnly, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"No reason at all," Brick responded instantly, though he still appeared to be deep in thought.

"Ok-ay," Blossom said slowly, sounding unconvinced, before resuming her walk, "Well, anyway, moving on, there are plenty of other _blah blah blah_ pearls and really pretty _blah blah blah_ would be nice _blah blah_..."

Brick was droning out her words as he thought hard. Floral designs, soft pink eyes, what would match well for a girl like the one standing next to him now talking forever on end...

Brick continued to swim in his thoughts when his eyes suddenly landed upon a beautiful rose-colored halter neck dress with lace and rose-gold trimming, glittering with the lightest touch of sparkles, and he stopped dead in his tracks as he took it in.

"That is quite the piece, don't you think?" he asked breathlessly as he tried to imagine the girl in that attire.

Blossom blinked at him innocently with confused eyes. "What, that dress?" she asked bluntly, pointing to it.

Brick hummed.

Blossom sighed. "Well, it is gorgeous, yes, but definitely something I couldn't afford," she mumbled, "Why, do you think this is it? This is what you were looking for?"

Brick pushed her ahead.

"No no, of course not! Beautiful, but, um, you know, uh, not right!" he burbled, literally pushing the girl forward as a plan started to form in his head, "Uh, move along! Show me more!"

"Okay okay, I can walk for myself Brick, OK!" she cried.

Brick stopped. "Um...okay," he said.

Both of them blinked at each other for a while, when suddenly, Brick just had to open his mouth.

"Can I have your number?" he asked bluntly, slapping himself internally as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Ok-ay...okay, what?" said Blossom, taking two small steps back.

"Your, err..number," Brick repeated meekly, knowing he sounded like a total idiot right now but at the moment he didn't care, because he was busy doing something crucial in the life of a man, people!

He was getting a girl's number!

...Well, about to, but it wasn't like she was going to say no!

Right?

"O-kay," Blossom answered slowly, never taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her as she slowly took out a notepad from her pocket.

He was acting weird...

"Erm, sure?" she mumbled as she scribbled the digits down and tossed it at Brick.

Brick looked at it gleefully.

"Err, right," Blossom started, taking to walking again while hoping he wouldn't notice her flaring cheeks, "Let's continue?"

Brick was staring at the piece of paper.

"Oh! Uh, of course!" he cried, stuffing the number in his pocket, "Right on it!"

"Hn," Blossom grunted, but nevertheless, dropped it and began yakking about gifts again.

Well, Brick already knew what he was getting now. Heh, was she in for something.

And now the first phase of his plan was set.

He smiled. This was going to be an amazing Valentine's Day. Even if she didn't know it yet, heh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And another fic! So this was posted as a Valentine's Day fic that I was supposed to finish wayyyy back when...ha ha...ha...but well, I DO excel in the art of postponing sooooo….y'all can guess what happened XD Anyways, I hope you guys stay tuned for the final chapter and I'll see you all there! Take Care! XD


End file.
